


И это все, что вы пропустили в «Ходячих мертвецах»

by jamie_lee



Category: Glee, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Crack, F/F, F/M, M/M, Minor Angst, One-Sided Relationship, Pining, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamie_lee/pseuds/jamie_lee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Дэрила Диксона не было проблем с одноклассниками; по крайней мере, именно так он говорил Мерлу, когда тому приходило в голову поинтересоваться жизнью младшего брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И это все, что вы пропустили в «Ходячих мертвецах»

**Author's Note:**

> написано на фб-2013

У Дэрила Диксона не было проблем с одноклассниками; по крайней мере, именно так он говорил Мерлу, когда тому приходило в голову поинтересоваться жизнью младшего брата. Никаких проблем, нет сэр, что вы - его жизнь была просто сказкой, примером для всех парней, которые в свои шестнадцать решили вдруг прилюдно сознаться в собственной ориентации. Дружелюбные приветствия у самых ворот школы - правда, иногда ребята не сознавали собственной мощи и били его по плечу сильнее, чем рассчитывали. Совместные посиделки в столовой - он и еще парочка таких же лузеров, которые рожей не вышли сидеть с крутыми ребятами. И, конечно же, щедрость парней из футбольной команды, которые тратили свои деньги для того, чтобы угостить его слашем, правда, так спешили к нему, что всегда проливали ледяной напиток на его костюм. Например, в понедельник это был черничный слаш, во вторник ему досталось от неразлучных подружек Саши и Карен, которые, к слову, состояли с ним в одном хоре и могли хотя бы изредка не быть такими суками. Ну и, конечно же, Уолш, который радовал его всем ассортиментом вкусов, предлагавшемся в проклятом аппарате. Чертов придурок, который, кажется, даже вне стен школы не снимал с себя красной спортивной куртки, просто не мог пройти мимо, чтобы не толкнуть его в плечо или бросить сквозь зубы презрительное «феечка». А все в хоре, кажется, были слишком заняты собственными проблемами, чтобы обратить на своего вроде как друга должное внимание и помочь ему.  
Ну и черт с ними. Дэрил с детства привык полагаться только на себя, и чрезмерное внимание одного придурка не могло стать для него особой помехой. Не больше, чем обычно, если уж на то пошло.  
В хоровой комнате, как всегда, разыгрывалась драма. Андреа в очередной раз сцепилась с Лори, которая даже на последних месяцах беременности оставалась привычной стервой, способной превратить жизнь любого человека в ад за считанные секунды. Правда, после того, как огромный живот стало невозможно скрывать даже за свободными кофточками, ее падение с пьедестала не заставило себя долго ждать. Тут, конечно же, постарался и Рик, который приперся на крыльцо ее родительского дома, чтобы попросить у набожного мистера Эддисона руку и сердце его любимой дочери. В тот вечер произошло сразу три события: незадачливого жениха спустили с крыльца, а следом за ним с того же крыльца спустили и испорченного капитана группы поддержки, которая не могла больше хвастаться своей добродетелью. Ну и, конечно, после этого Лори сделала то, о чем в их школе судачили до сих пор: она изо всех сил вмазала Рику по лицу и заявила, что это не его ребенок.  
Самая популярная пара Маккинли распалась. Кэрол, благослови Господь ее добрую душу, позволила Лори жить у нее, а у Андреа и Дэрила появилась, наконец, возможность завоевать сердце прекрасного, пусть и не совсем умного футболиста. И, быть может, шансы Андреа возрастали за счет еще не доказанной на сто процентов гетеросексуальности Рика, но Дэрил, в отличие от нее, носил нормальную одежду и нормальное нижнее белье. Так что, положа руку на сердце, ему было немного жаль малышку Андреа, но его первенство в этой гонке было слишком очевидным. А потом Рик, вежливый и добрый Рик, улыбавшийся даже стерве Карен, как с цепи сорвался и наорал на него. Заявил, что всему есть предел и ему надоело терпеть все эти «чересчур откровенные поползновения в его адрес», и что он, скорее, вернется к Лори, на которую теперь даже смотреть не может спокойно, чем еще раз поймает на себе полный обожания взгляд Дэрила.  
Так что Рик был придурком, который запустил его в лицо слаш на следующий же день после того, как Уолш кричал вслед хору, что все они педики, которым не хватает сильной мужской руки, и если они хорошенько попросят, то он, Шейн Уолш, так и быть, подарит им чуточку своего внимания. Для Рика это был ритуал возвращения в лоно спорта, после чего никто не мог бы больше назвать его педиком, для всех остальных это был акт предательства. Даже Лори, все еще считавшая себя выше всех остальных, залепила Рику после этого такую оплеуху, что все, кажется, рты пораскрывали от неожиданности. А потом она вместе с остальными девушками увела Дэрила промывать слезящиеся глаза и вытряхивать лед из-за шиворота. Им пришлось пережить еще три особо тяжелых дня, пока каждому из хора доставалась своя часть оскорблений и слаша – не жалели никого, особенно Гленна, который не только не ушел из команды, как призывал футбольный тренер, но и презрительно отзывался о предателях, слинявших в самый ответственный момент.  
Правда, парни потом вернулись. Явились в аудиторию, переодевшись в костюмы Леди Гаги – в конце концов, Дэрил и Андреа доказали мистеру Филиппу, что нельзя игнорировать творчество действительно великой певицы – и станцевали для них под «Bad Romance», выглядя более чем жалко. Особенно убого смотрелся Рик, которому никак не удавалось попасть в темп, но Дэрил и остальные оценили эту неуклюжую попытку попросить прощения. Особенно после того, как Рик и Тайрис приперлись в таком виде на экономику и невозмутимо просидели весь урок, всячески игнорируя смешки одноклассников.  
Мир был восстановлен. Эпичный роман Рика и Андреа то приближал их к обмену кольцами и скороспешной свадьбе, то отбрасывал к моменту, когда маленькая громкоголосая мисс звездочка завистливо наблюдала за тем, как ее принц гордо дефилировал по коридору, держась за руку с Лори. Она умудрялась находить песни на любой случай этой гормональной синусоиды и в любом тексте о любви ухитрялась видеть свою историю. Честно говоря, Андреа сумела испортить для него многие по-настоящему хорошие песни, когда за руку вытаскивала Рика, и бессменный дуэт принимался за работу. Лори смотрела на эти пляски со снисходительностью женщины, уверенной в собственной привлекательности, и поглаживала огромный живот. Видит Бог, если бы она разродилась прямо на сцене – Дэрил бы не удивился. Мистер Филипп же видел в Андреа настоящий талант и всячески расхваливал ее, стараясь, однако, не переусердствовать. Все в хоре помнили ту незабываемую неделю, когда Андреа решила, что их учитель испанского влюблен в нее, и посвятила ему даже не одну, а целых три песни. Мистер Филипп после этого еще пять дней прятался в своем кабинете, передавая поручения через Рика, вызвавшегося быть посыльным. Хорошие были времена. Дэрил даже спел парочку соло и почти отвоевал женскую роль – гребаные сексисты! – в предстоящем мюзикле.  
Чертов Уолш становился агрессивнее с каждым днем, и вскоре количество синяков на руках и спине Дэрила превысило все допустимые нормы. Если бы брат узнал об этом, он для начала устроил бы взбучку Дэрилу – за то, что тот позволял с собой так обращаться, а потом пришел бы в школу и разобрался с самим Уолшом, что грозило бы еще одним тюремным сроком для Мерла и кучей неприятностей для самого Дэрила, которому бы до самого выпуска не спустили то, что он пожаловался братишке.  
И, как бы банально это ни звучало, Дэрила спасло лето. Душное горячее лето, которое они встречали после ожидаемого, но от этого не менее обидного проигрыша на региональных, на которых Андреа и Рик разошлись окончательно – на удивление мирно и по-взрослому. Дэрил, сказать по правде, и не ожидал такого от самой знаменитой дивы их хоровой комнаты, и был приятно удивлен. Лори родила маленькую крикливую девочку с пронзительными голубыми глазами и на мгновение, окруженная друзьями и родными, разрыдалась над ней, как ребенок, которым, по сути, и являлась – как и все они. Мистер Филипп выгнал всех из палаты и лишь после сказал всем, что Лори решила отдать ребенка семье, в которой девочка сможет расти обеспеченной и счастливой. До Дэрила доходили слухи о том, что Андреа все свое свободное время проводила в палате Лори, словно они были лучшими подругами, да и после не отходила от нее ни на шаг. Дэрил готов был поклясться – начало нового учебного года положит конец их странной маленькой дружбе.  
Сам же он продолжал наслаждаться солнечными ванными и поездками за город с Мерлом, где они занимались охотой. Брат все никак не мог взять в толк, каким образом Дэрил мог любить такое исконно гетеросексуальное, но его взгляд, увлечение, как стрельба по животным, и быть при этом гомиком. Но усиленно старался принять все как должное, хотя на стройке на него неодобрительно косились. Работяги считали, что из Дэрила следовало бы выбить всю дурь, а не возиться с ним и уж тем более не одобрять подобное поведение.  
Новый учебный год расставил все на свои места. Заполучившая обратно форму чирлидерши Лори выбила стаканчик со злополучным слашем из рук Андреа и скрылась в классе, провожаемая восхищенными взглядами. Ну, что ж, стерва вернулась, как Дэрил и предполагал. Мистер Филипп развесил по школе объявления о приглашении на прослушивание, а неразлучная парочка Саша и Карен, похоже, открыла новую глубину в собственных отношениях. В этой школе все менялось, включая неожиданное увлечение Кэрол Тайрисом и роман между Мэгги и Гленном, но одно оставалось неизменным. При первой же встрече Уолш толкнул его плечом на шкафчик, фыркнув привычное «урод» на возмущенное восклицание Дэрила. Добро пожаловать в реальный мир, парень.  
Его друзьям доставляло так много удовольствия купание в собственной драме, что они все как-то подзабыли о предстоящих соревнованиях, и Дэрил взял дело в собственные руки – отправился на разведку в академию Далтон. Закрытая академия для парней словно сошла с экрана некоторых порно роликов, которые Дэрил тщательным образом прятал у себя на компьютере. Не хватало только, чтобы Мерл их обнаружил – после того, как брат неожиданно решил прочесть ему лекцию о безопасном однополом сексе, он избегал любых откровенных бесед, а Мерлу и вовсе отказывался смотреть в глаза пару недель. И, конечно же, в этой школе нашелся парень-гей, который открыто и спокойно заявлял о своей ориентации, и при этом его никто не выбрасывал в мусорный контейнер и не обливал слашем. Мартинез просто схватил его за запястье, чтобы отвести в гостиную и показать, насколько хорош их хор, и единственное, на чем мог сосредоточиться Дэрил – это тепло чужих пальцев. Черт бы его побрал, у него даже при виде Рика так дыхание не перехватывало, а ведь Дэрил был в него влюблен почти год!  
Единственная, кто заметил перемену его настроения, была Кэрол, но даже с ней Дэрил пока не был готов поделиться случившимся. И весь следующий день напоминал чудо – они с Мартинезом обменивались сообщениями, и Дэрил впервые не смотрел с осторожностью по сторонам, передвигаясь по коридорам школы, за что и поплатился вскоре. Уолш, возникший из ниоткуда, выбил у него из рук телефон и самого его изо всех сил толкнул на шкафчики, до смерти перепугав какую-то девчонку. Правда, на этот раз Дэрил не собирался этого терпеть. Его решимость подпитывалась яростью, когда он ворвался в раздевалку вслед за Уолшем и впервые наорал на него, давая выход копившимся месяцами злости и страху. Дэрил помнил каждый синяк и каждую испорченную вещь, на которую он зарабатывал деньги самостоятельно; каждый слаш в сторону его и его друзей; каждое обидное прозвище, которое только способно было родиться в маленьком гомофобном мозгу отдельно взятого футболиста.  
Все эти воспоминания закоротило в тот момент, когда лицо Уолша исказилось, словно от сильной боли, и он обхватил подбородок Дэрила своей лапищей и прижался губами к его рту. Прижался и едва не застонал, а потом отпрянул – Дэрил отстраненно заметил, что глаза у него затуманились – и снова наклонился, чтобы продолжить прерванный поцелуй. Именно в этот момент мозг Дэрила снова начал работать, и он изо всех сил вмазал Уолшу, разбив себе, при этом, кажется, парочку костяшек. Уолш же ошеломленно отступил назад, словно поверить не мог в то, что сейчас произошло – и Дэрил его в этом чувстве поддерживал, – а потом развернулся и трусливо сбежал, даже не потрудившись стереть кровь, текущую из разбитого носа.  
И, черти бы его побрали, Дэрил был твердо уверен, что все, что происходило до этого момента, было цветочками, и настоящая беда придет именно сейчас. Будь он Андреа, он бы даже спел об этом какую-нибудь песню, но это вряд ли помогло бы при сложившейся ситуации.  
Ему пришел полный и безоговорочный пиздец.


End file.
